Magical Force Lyrical Unit : The Tome of the Stars
by Akarum
Summary: Our heroes' first adventure! A dangerous tome could make its mistress go out of control! It's up to our heroes to make sure it doesn't! Prelude up, Sequel to Magical Force Lyrical Unit : The Beginning.
1. 01 Prelude

_**This is it! The first adventure of our heroes to another world! What will they discover? What dangers lie in front of them! Read and find out!**_

**Prelude**

Case file #546300

The tome of the stars

_A month after officially graduating our newest members from the training program, a strange case has been assigne to our HQ. It seems that a special tome exists and within it, magical cards holding a strong magical power. According to R & D, it seems that the person who posseses it risks going berserk due to her unstable emotional states. It has been given to the lyrical unit to further investigate this unit by going on the specified world and locate the « master » of this book. It reminds me of a long forgotten past. Let's hope story doesn't repeat itself with another victim this time._

_**Well, you will all have to be a bit patient on this one as it might take up to a week for the first chapter to come!**_

_**Chapter 1 : A family trip!**_

_**Kira : Hey, what's the deal here? How come we have to wear theses weird outfits?**_

_**Arima : You dunce! That's because we're not on Mid-childa anymore! We can't wear clothes from there, we'll look suspicious!**_


	2. 02 A Family Trip

_It's been almost a year since last update. A lot happened since then. I found love, a baby coming next month and a new job. Now that I do have some time on my hands, I thought I should keep going with this series of fanfics as I really loved the story myself and can't stop thinking about it. I did read your reviews though so I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting!_

_I hope you'll still enjoy what I'm giving you as I have poured all my mind and imagination into it. Since the game sessions related to this particular part of the story have long been done, some parts might be modified a bit. _

_Now, on with the story!_

**Chapter 1 : A family trip**

**Morning, 9:00am.**

**Mid-Childa's Riot Force Six Headquarters.**

_**Hayate's POV**_

_That's it for today! That sure was a lot of paperwork. At least now I'm done officialising the team and I should get the new equipment soon. Let's hope they are ready. The council has been putting pressure on me to have them sent there. I wonder what's so important they want a team dispatched that fast. There's almost no information on that Lost Logia._

_**General POV**_

PA: Commander, captain Takamachi wishes to see you. Are you available?

Hayate: Yes I am. Please let her in and bring us some tea.

PA : Hai, Commander!

Nanoha : You seem very tired today, Hayate-chan. What's the matter?

Hayate : Well you see all that paperwork around me? That's the reason. I've had the file in dozen of requests to have Lyrical Unit get their offworld permits, investigator permits and so on. I never thought interfering and investigating on non-administered planets could be so complicated.

Nanoha : It's no wonder there is so much. You know TSAB regulations regarding that, right? It's very strict! I'm surprised you could even get this unit up and have approval for it.

Hayate : It wasn't that hard actually. I just had to make them realise that there isn't any team right now that is appointed for off-world investigation on issues related to Lost Logias. It's only normal that we have one since only one dimensional distortion could cause many worlds to perish and unbalance time-space. That's not something anyone wants of course. Which is why they allowed it.

Nanoha : You'll always be the one to surprise me. Not so long ago you were only a young girl in a wheelchair fighting for her life and look at you now! You're the commander of a whole division in an army lightyears from your home planet. That's quite the accomplishment!

Hayate : You have done quite well yourself, Captain! Being the head chief of the instruction squad isn't a small feat! You should be proud of yourself too!

Nanoha : Nyaha, that's what my mom tells me all the time. Now on to why I came to see you. Our recruits are now combat-ready. They've received their tactical ops training along with combat training. Shamal trained Mahô in healing magic so she can support them. They are ready whenever you will need to deploy them.

Hayate : That's some good news. Rein, could you please issue a message to gather the Riot Force Six personel along with Lyrical Unit at 1300 hours. I have an important announcement to make.

_(Suddenly, a M2D popped up in front of Hayate, showing a tiny girl with blue eyes and white hair, wearing the standard TSAB uniform.)_

Reinforce : Hai, Hayate! I'll do that just now! Ohayo, Nanoha-san!

Nanoha : Ohayo, Rein!

**Around the same time, Kira's Room**

_**Kira's POV**_

_I wonder why everyone is being called to assemble so quickly. They had to set this up right after training! I was about to take a ride on my bike, why did it have to be now? Anyways, let's take a quick shower before going there. You never know who could show up. Oh and I should get Arima and Mahô on the way there! But first, let's fill the stomach!_

**In Arima's Room**

_**Arima's POV**_

_Well that's unexepected! I wonder what this is all about...I hope we can be deployed soon! I can't wait to visit other worlds! This is going to be a crazy adventure. I'll show them all, the Ru Lushe clan will regret ever throwing me out. They'll see how much fun the outside world is compared to their boring clan life! They'll regret ever letting mom and dad die!_

**In Mahô's Quarters**

_**Mahô's POV**_

_It's about time something interesting happens! Training is fun and all, but it can get boring after some time. I can't thank Nanoha-san enough for those new spells she taught me. I'll be able to protect my team on the field using those. Let's go and discover some new worlds!_

**Hallway between meeting hall and kitchens**

_**General POV**_

Kira : I hope we get deployed soon. I'm starting to get bored of those training. Not that I don't like them, but it's always the same thing.

Mahô : I know how you feel. I can't say I don't like training though. We got way stronger thanks to it. Nanoha-san is a great instructor.

Arima : Isn't she? I have new awesome combinations with Amara that work really great, along with your shields and Kira's speed. I don't think we'll have any trouble on our missions.

_(suddenly, a young feminine voice came from behind them)_

Voice : Don't be so sure of yourselves. You're still just recruits and there's forces beyond what you could imagine out there. You could be surprised.

Arima : I know, Vita-san. But I can't help myself think our training with Nanoha-san and you made us way better than what we started as.

Vita : I can't say you guys are not strong or I'd be lying. But being over-confident is your worst enemy. Someone could use that against you someday so you better be careful.

Arima : We will be careful, Vita-san!

**13:00pm, Meeting Hall**

Hayate : Thank you all for assembling on such a short notice. I would first like to congratulate you all on your incredible work in keeping Riot Force Six a well respected unit and the authority on disaster relief and dangerous object management. Yesterday, we had our brand new Lost Logia Vault construction done and our engineers are currently working with many mages to have protections set on it and the system ready for use. I will let our head engineer, Shari, explain the details to you.

Shari : Thank you, Commander Yagami. The new system was build for use only by our units to store dangerous Lost Logia for study and management. It's technical specifications are ...

**30 minutes later**

Hayate : Thank you for the debriefing, Shari.

Whispers : That was about time. Like we care about it's specs, as long as it works and contains the lost logias, we don't give about the rest.

Hayate : Now, on with another special announcement. Lyrical Unit, step up please.

(Arima, Mahô and Kira all look at each other surprised and got up the stairs next to Hayate)

Hayate : Most of you know them already, but I would like to present to you all our new unit, Lyrical Unit. This unit's purpose is to actually investigate Lost Logias on other worlds, most of them which are non-administered planets, in order to avoid large scale dimensional disasters. For the past few months, they have been training very hard under our training instructors.

_Arima : No kidding, I thought I would die sometimes._

_Kira : Yeah, same with me. They're as ruthless as they are strong sometimes._

_Mahô : Won't you two cut it off? This is not the time!_

_Arima, Kira : Yes boss! (sarcasm)_

Hayate : Captain Takamachi, please come forward. I believe it is now your turn to speak.

Nanoha : Thank you, Commander Yagami. Team, line up!

_(all members of the Lyrical Unit lined up in front of Nanoha)_

Nanoha : Through our special training program, you have shown great potential and skills in the fields specific to your duties, such as infiltration, interrogation, combat and investigation. Each of your skills complete the others' weaknesses. Together, you will perform great things. As such, I can only say I am very proud of you and present you with these official investigation permits and off-world travel passports. This medal also shows you are a member of Riot Force Six. Please wear it with pride.

Hayate : Thank you, Captain Takamachi. Starting tomorrow, you will be off on your first mission. Remember that all of us will remain there to help you. I would also like to announce the backup team for Lyrical Unit. This other Unit includes Riot Force Six's Lightning and Star squads. If anything goes wrong or we do not hear from you for a long time, they will be the ones coming to get you.

_(Both squads came forward and saluted Lyrical Unit.)_

Hayate : Along with you during tomorrow's mission, both squads will accompany you. The main purpose of them following you is actually because they're going there on vacation for a few weeks. Please meet me in the briefing room tomorrow at sunset. Thank you all for coming. Dismissed!

_(Everyone started to clap their hands while Hayate left)_

_**Hayate's POV**_

_That settles it. Who knows what will happen now. They still have much to learn but it seems we cannot waste any more time on this than we already have. I hope they'll be ok. It'll be good for Nanoha to see her family again too! I wish I could also go back there but I have way too much work to do. Maybe next year, I will take some time off and go back!_

_**General POV**_

Kira : You heard that? We're going to be deployed! Our first mission!

Mahô : Turn it down a bit, would you? It is nice and all, but there's no need to yell!

Arima : Actually, we should celebrate! It's an awesome day! We now have our officer badges, our passports and all! That means we're going on the field! Isn't that great Amara?

Amara : Kekrraaauuu

**The next day, at dawn - Briefing room**

Hayate : Here's the current situation. Our intel department has found out that there is a very powerful set of Lost Logia currently located on non-administered planet 97. It is outside the TSAB's general jurisdiction but as you are a special unit, you are allowed to act. You will have to be careful not to reveal your true selves on that planet as magic is not a common thing among those people.

(An M2D showed up, showing pictures of a group of 5 teenage girls about their age.)

Hayate : The target is among that group. That's the closest we could get to finding the possessor of those Logias. You will be supported by the Stars and Lightning squads who are going on vacation to that planet to visit family and go sightseeing.

Kira : What? I'm going to be stuck with my sisters on my first mission?

Subaru : Don't worry, I won't have time to bother you. I'm going to be having so much fun while you work. We'll go to the beach, swimming, we'll go hiking. I hope you enjoy your work.

Teana : You shouldn't be so hard on him you know, Subaru. After all, he's still family.

Subaru : Yeah but what are sisters there for if not to annoy they're brother?

Arima : She's got a point.

Hayate : As I was saying...

Forwards : Sorry Hayate-san!

Hayate : This Lost Logia seems to take the shape and size of my Book of the Night Sky. _(She said that while holding the book forward so they could have a good look)_

Nanoha : We'll be there only as backup, I'm sure you will not need us. After all, you're mission just seems to coincide with our vacation. I have faith in you all.

Hayate : All your things have been packed for you, along with some work clothes for that trip and they are now aboard the dimensional transport class ship, Heridor. You are to depart in 4 hours. Please get ready and meet at the teleport station 30 minutes before departure time. Dismissed

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I seem to have a lot of free time at work so you'll see chapters coming in faster than before._

_I'd like to thank all of you who read the preview and who put the story on favorite or alert watch. Those of you who reviewed as well! It kept me from just quitting this fanfic. Until next chapter!_

_**Next Episode : Non-administered planet 97 - Earth**_

_Kira : What kind of place is this? Is this what they call a motorbike? Let me show them!_

_Nanoha : Oh, right, I forgot to tell you one thing Kira. We left your bike on Mid-Childa as it didn't really fit here on Earth._

_Kira : Nooooooooooooooo!!!!_

_Stay tuned!_


End file.
